


Couch

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [16]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: M/M, but i know some people are thirsty for timlex, heh, its not much, so im posting it here for you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:  Tim is a panting mess and just moaning Alex's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch

The second they enter Tim’s house, Alex is pushing him against the wall, shutting the door with his foot. He connects his mouth to Tim’s and starts undoing the buttons on his shirt as well. Tim’s hands slide up Alex’s shirt, craving the soft skin underneath. They break their sloppy kiss to both shed the top half of their clothing, and Alex grabs Tim’s wrist. He pulls him into the next room, the living room.

“On the couch,” Alex demands, giving him a small push in that direction. Tim obeys and takes a seat. “Take everything else off,” Alex continues, unzipping his own and kicking them off. Tim follows Alex’s lead, pushing his jeans and briefs down his hips, onto the floor.

Immediately after, Alex walks over and places his hands on Tim’s shoulders. He turns Tim’s body, making him lie down, before climbing on top. He reconnects their lips, making Tim moan as their lower halves meet. The warmth and friction is killing him, he needs more, fast.

He reaches between the couch cushions, pulling out a small bottle. Moving away from the kiss for a seconds, he smirks. “Good thing we keep this here.”

“Yeah, otherwise I’d be fucked,” Tim responds, his hands reaching down to give Alex’s length a few strokes.

“In more ways than one,” Alex comments, making Tim snort.

Alex uncaps the bottle and squeezes some out, rubbing it between his fingers. He places his fingers at Tim’s entrance, pushing two in slightly. Tim inhales sharply at the intrusion, trying to relax his muscles. He lets Alex move his fingers around in him, letting out a small moan when the fingers hit that spot inside him. Alex grins and presses against the spot a few more times before retracting his fingers.

“I think you’re ready,” he says, lining himself up with Tim. He pushes in about an inch, and Tim moves his legs to wrap around Alex’s body. Trying not to make any noises of his own, he moves forward until he’s fully inside. He swallows, shutting his eyes. “God, you feel good,” he says, pulling a low groan from Tim.

“Alex, fucking move already,” Tim insists, wrapping his arms around Alex’s neck to bring him down for more kisses. Their mouths move against each other messily, and Alex complies with Tim’s request.

Alex bites down on Tim’s lip after a particularly loud moan. “That’s right,” he says, thrusting his hips. “You’re so good like this, Tim,” he growls. Tim grunts in response, gasping as Alex hits his prostate again.

“More of that,” he asks of Alex, who just smirks.

Alex pulls back a bit, just shy of hitting Tim’s sweet spot again with each thrust. He wants Tim to beg for it, and Tim complies.

“Please,” he pants, trying to glare at the man on top of him. “Just,” he trails off.

“Say my name,” Alex demands, giving Tim a sudden, harder thrust as encouragement. Tim stays silent for a few moments, before doing as he’s told.

“Alex, please,” he starts. “Alex, just, just fuck me,” he pleads, unable to meet his eyes.

“Look at me when you say that,” Alex replies, thrusting shallower again.

Tim forces himself to stare right into Alex’s eyes. “Fuck me, Alex, please,” he says. His face flushes in embarrassment, before Alex grins again and leans back down.

“As you wish,” he says.


End file.
